The present invention relates in general to cooling assemblies and other apparatus used for removing heat from electronics devices and modules. More particularly, the present invention relates to an enhanced cooling system and method employing a thermal spreader having an inner chamber at least partially filled with a liquid for facilitating cooling of a heat generating component in, for example, an electronics device or module, such as a computer system component or other electronics system component requiring cooling.
As is well known, as the circuit density of electronic chip devices increases in order to achieve faster and faster processing speed, there is a correspondingly increasing demand for the removal of heat generated by these devices. The increased heat demand arises both because the circuit devices are packed more closely together and because the circuits themselves are operated at increasingly higher clock frequencies. Nonetheless, it is also known that runaway thermal conditions and excessive heat generated by chips is a leading cause of failure of chip devices. Furthermore, it is anticipated that demand for heat removal from these devices will increase indefinitely. Accordingly, it is seen that there is a large and significant need to provide useful cooling mechanisms for electronic circuit devices.
Each new generation of computers continues to offer increased speed and function. In most cases, this has been accomplished by a combination of increased power dissipation and increased packaging density. The net result has been increased heat flux at all levels of packaging. For example, there has been an increase in heat flux at the electronics module level which makes it increasingly difficult to remove heat by simple air cooling.
Therefore, there is a need to further enhance cooling systems for more efficient cooling of electronics devices, electronics modules and other heat generating components of, for example, computer systems and other electronic systems.
The needs of the prior art are addressed, and additional advantages are provided, by the present invention which in one aspect is a cooling system which includes a thermal spreader having an inner chamber at least partially filled with a liquid. Within the inner chamber is disposed a phase separator that at least partially divides the inner chamber into a boiling section and a condensing section, and which allows vapor and liquid to circulate between the boiling section and the condensing section. A heat extraction assembly is disposed at least partially within the inner chamber of the thermal spreader to extract heat therefrom, thereby facilitating condensing of vapor within the inner chamber to liquid. When the thermal spreader of the cooling system is coupled to a heat generating component, with the boiling section thereof disposed adjacent to the heat generating component, liquid within the thermal spreader boils in the boiling section, producing vapor which leaves the boiling section and causes liquid to flow into the boiling section from the condensing section, thereby providing circulatory flow between the boiling section and the condensing section, and facilitating removal of heat from the heat generating component.
In another aspect, a cooled electronics assembly is provided. This assembly includes an electronics device or module having a main surface and a cooling system coupled thereto. The cooling system includes a thermal spreader having an inner chamber at least partially filled with a liquid, and a phase separator that at least partially divides the inner chamber into a boiling section and a condensing section. The phase separator allows vapor and liquid to circulate between the boiling section and the condensing section. A heat extraction assembly is disposed at least partially within the inner chamber of the thermal spreader to extract heat therefrom, and thereby facilitate condensing of vapor within the inner chamber to liquid. The boiling section of the thermal spreader is disposed adjacent to the electronics device or module and liquid within the thermal spreader boils in the boiling section with operation of the electronics device or module. This boiling of the liquid produces vapor which leaves the boiling section and causes liquid to flow into the boiling section from the condensing section, thereby providing circulatory vapor and liquid flow between the boiling section and the condensing section and facilitating removal of heat from the electronics device or module.
Methods of fabricating a cooling system for a heat generating component, and methods for cooling an electronics device or module are also described and claimed herein.
Further, additional features and advantages are realized through the techniques of the present invention. Other embodiments and aspects of the invention are described in detail herein and are considered a part of the claimed invention.